


A Man and His Java

by fenellaevangela



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/216944.html">AWDT</a>, prompt "Where were you last night?" Bonus points: "I want coffee".</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Man and His Java

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AWDT](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/216944.html), prompt "Where were you last night?" Bonus points: "I want coffee".

"Daniel?"

Daniel looked up quickly and waved Jack into the room.

"Daniel," Jack closed the office door. "Where were you last night? I waited."

Daniel sighed. "Look," he said. "This isn't how I planned on telling you."

"Tell me what?"

"Jack... I think we should break up."

At first, Jack didn't understand. _Break up?_

"Daniel, what are you talking about?"

"I don't want you anymore, Jack. It doesn't feel right."

"Oh..." _Not right?_ "What do you want, then?"

Daniel picked up his mug and held it close to his chest. He inhaled the sweet scent and sighed.

"I want coffee."


End file.
